1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cassette for containing an accumulative fluorescent sheet.
2. Related Art
A cassette that is flexible is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,486. This cassette accommodates therein an accumulative fluorescent sheet in a state of being shielded from light. When, for example, the fitness of a welded portion of a metal pipe is inspected by carrying out radiographic imaging, the cassette is used by being wound around the welded portion of the metal pipe.
However, such a flexible cassette is a structure that is in a sealed state and that does not have opening portions other than the entrance/exit portion through which the accumulative fluorescent sheet is inserted and removed. Therefore, it is difficult to take the accumulative fluorescent sheet out to the exterior from this entrance/exit portion.